The Michael Chronicles: Tell Me You're Not Doing That
by pashotshot1
Summary: Another Michael-based Back in the Game fan fiction story: Lulu starts dating and it doesn't sit well with Michael. However, Michael finds out that there was really nothing to worry about.


The Michael Chronicles: Tell Me You're Not Doing That

Baseball practice was in full swing. The Angles were practicing their pitching, hitting, fielding and base running almost as if they were scrimmaging against one another. Coach Terry and The Cannon were at their usual places, Coach Terry cheering the team on and The Cannon just observing the players. Michael was up to bat and his mom, Lulu is watching from the stands. Michael smiled and blew a kiss at Lulu, who blew a kiss back at Michael. Michael then took his batting stance and awaited his first pitch. Michael let the first pitch go for ball one. Michael swung at the second pitch and hit a foul ball that went over the left fence. Michael let pitches three and four go for a 3-1 count. Michael swung on his fifth pitch and hit a line drive past shortstop for a single. When Michael touched first, the players, Coach Terry and Lulu cheered for Michael. Danny batted Michael to third and Dudley batted Michael home. Michael went out of the field and went to where his mom was. Sure enough, when Lulu saw Michael coming, she jumped out of her lawn chair and they both exchanged a hug.

"I did it again," Michael said. "I got a base hit and I made it all the way home."

"I know, Michael," Lulu said. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks for coming, Mom," Michael said. "I am playing so well with you here."

"I guess I am a blessing," Lulu said.

"There's no guessing about that," Michael said. "You are a blessing."

"Aw," Lulu said and they both exchanged another hug.

"Hey, Michael, may I please talk to your coach?" Lulu asked after the hug.

"You sure can," Michael said. "Coach Terry, right?"

"That's the one," Lulu said.

"Okay," Michael said and then he returned to the field and where Coach Terry was.

"Hey, Michael, good playing today," Coach Terry said.

"Thanks," Michael said. "My mom wishes to share her heart with you."

"Okay, Michael," Coach Terry said.

Michael went to the dugout while Coach Terry went to where Lulu was.

"What is it, Lulu?" Coach Terry asked.

"I got you some exciting news," Lulu said.

"What is it, Lulu?" Coach Terry asked again, but in a more exciting tone.

"I'm dating," Lulu said.

"You mean there's a guy?" Coach Terry asked.

"There's a guy," Lulu said. "We're going out tonight."

"That is awesome," Coach Terry said. "Michael's been staying at Danny's some lately, so maybe he can crash over there tonight."

"Have him over," Lulu said. "Have you tried getting Danny to stay over at my place, yet?"

"I haven't, yet," Coach Terry said. "But, if The Cannon gives Michael a hard time, I will see about him coming over to your place."

"Has The Cannon given Michael a hard time?" Lulu asked.

"No, but he's had nightmares and night terrors about The Cannon," Coach Terry said.

"He has?" Lulu asked.

"He never told you?" Coach Terry asked.

"No, he didn't," Lulu said. "Well, if it helps, they can stay over at my place tonight instead of yours."

"Good call," Coach Terry said. "Maybe keeping Michael at a distance from The Cannon will keep his nightmares at a minimum."

"Case closed," Lulu said.

"Indeed it is," Coach Terry said. "Your son's playing so well."

"I know," Lulu said. "We had a small celebration after he made it home safely."

"I saw that," Coach Terry said. "It's good that you are celebrating his little accomplishments."

Later, at Michael's house, Lulu was preparing for her date while Michael was playing dance music and dancing to the music.

"You know, Michael, you need to teach me some of these moves someday," Lulu said.

Michael stopped to respond to his mom, "I'd be happy to. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I will," Lulu said. "I at least need that enthusiasm for my date tonight."

"You're . . . on a date?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Lulu said. "And Danny is going to come over here."

"That will be great," Michael said. "Make sure he brings his swimming suit. I might have us go swimming in the neighborhood pool."

"That sounds lovely," Lulu said. "Don't forget to lock the house on the way out. Don't worry about being locked out, though. The spare key is under the mat near the front door and Coach Terry has another spare key, so just call her if the spare key under the mat doesn't work."

"Wow, you really planned well," Michael said. "Well, have fun on . . . . well, you know."

"Michael, is everything alright?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Michael said.

"Okay, well, Danny will be here soon," Lulu said.

"Okay, thanks," Michael said.

Michael resumed dancing along with the dance music for a little while until Coach Terry came, bringing Danny along.

"Michael, Danny's here," Coach Terry said.

"Lulu told me you wanted to go swimming," Danny said.

"I do," Michael said. "You can change in the bathroom and I can in my room."

"Okay, cool," Danny said and they both went to their respective places to change.

"Are you ready for your date tonight?" Coach Terry asked.

"I sure am," Lulu said. "I have never been so excited since earlier today."

"When Michael had an awesome baseball practice?" Coach Terry asked.

"Absolutely," Lulu said. "Now, I can finish the night strong."

"I know," Coach Terry said. "Well, have fun on your date."

"Okay, I will," Lulu said as she left.

Coach Terry waited for the boys to finish getting ready to go to the pool. When they came out, towels over their shoulders, she said, "Hey, guys. Are you both ready to go to the pool?"

"Absolutely," Danny said.

"Sure, let's go," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael, are you okay?" Coach Terry said.

"Sure, I'm fine," Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Coach Terry said. "You don't sound joyful."

"I'm okay," Michael said. "Let's go."

"Okay, then," Coach Terry said.

Coach Terry took Danny and a less-than-enthusiastic Michael to the neighborhood pool.

"You guys have fun," Coach Terry said.

"Alright, thanks for the ride," Danny said.

"See you later," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael, you sure you're okay?" Coach Terry asked.

"I'll talk to him, Mom," Danny said. "Go have your 'me time.' "

"Okay, Danny, thanks," Coach Terry said. "Have fun."

Michael and Danny got out of the car, taking their towels out with them. Coach Terry drove off, leaving Michael and Danny behind. Michael and Danny hung their towels over the fence and jumped in the pool. They both swam for about twenty minutes before Michael sat on the pool steps, giving off a sad glow. When Danny noticed that Michael was on the pool steps, he went to where Michael was.

"What is it, Michael?" Danny asked.

Michael sighed and said, "Can you keep it between us, Danny? I will tell our moms when I am good and ready."

"Sure, Michael," Danny said.

"My mom is dating," Michael said.

"What's wrong with that?" Danny asked. "She seems happy."

"Just the thought of how much time she is going to spend with her date makes me feel left out," Michael said.

"You think your mom is not going to spend any more time with you?" Danny asked. "Or at least not as much time with you as in times past?"

"Pretty much," Michael said. "Because she's going to spend it with her date"

"Michael, I am sure she will carve out time for you," Danny said. "Right now, she needs some time away from her responsibilities so she can be happy again."

"I know," Michael said. "But, I still want to spend time with her."

"I know you do, and you will," Danny said. "She hasn't missed any of your games."

"Well, I can give her credit for that," Michael said. "I just want some home time with her."

"And you will get that, too," Danny said. "Because when she comes home, she comes home to you."

"I know," Michael said. "I'm sorry, Danny. This is just not sitting well with me."

"I understand," Danny said. "This is a big deal and a big step in your mom's life and yours, but you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, I'll grin and bear it," Michael said. "Thanks, Danny."

"You're welcome, Michael," Danny said. "Now, shall we swim some more."

"Sure, Danny," Michael said.

Michael and Danny swam for about thirty minutes before finally getting out to dry off.

"That was fun," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "Thanks for suggesting this. We should do this more often."

"You're welcome," Michael said with a smile. "Let's go to my place, then."

Michael and Danny carried their towels with them back to Michael's house. When they came home, they sat their towels on the living room couch and sat on them.

"Swimming was so much fun," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I have no idea," Michael said. "I still have some dance music if you want to dance. Did you bring your video games?"

"I believe I have brought some," Danny said. "Let me go get them."

"Okay, take your time," Michael said.

Danny went to one of his packing bags, got his video game console and some of his video games. He set up his console to work on the living room TV and put a video game in.

"What game is this?" Michael asked.

"Tornado Jockey," Danny said.

"That sounds interesting," Michael said.

"Yeah, you get to be a tornado in this game," Danny said.

"Cool," Michael said.

Michael watched Danny play the game for about ten minutes. Danny then allowed Michael to have the controls so that Michael could play for a little while.

"This game is quite a rush," Michael said.

"I agree," Danny said. "It feels good getting all of this out of your system."

"I know," Michael said. "This is just amazing."

Michael played for about twenty minutes before getting out of the game.

"Glad I got that out of my system," Michael said.

"I am glad you did, too," Danny said.

"Want to play something else?" Michael asked.

"Yes, let's play that game you like," Danny said.

Danny set up Midtown Madness for himself and Michael and they both played cops and robbers with Danny being the cop car and Michael being a City Bus. Michael still managed to keep up with Danny in spite of the fact that instead of the roadster, he was driving the bus. Danny's lead stayed under three hundred points, and Michael tied the score twice in the thirty minute time limit that Danny set up. After the game was over, they decided to take a break.

"Now, that was a good game," Danny said. "You're pretty good for a City Bus."

"I know," Michael said. "The bus is very durable."

"So, I guess that's why you picked it," Danny said.

"Exactly," Michael said. "I wonder what's for dinner."

"Let me go look," Danny said and then he went to the kitchen. Danny noticed that there was pizza sitting there on the kitchen counter.

"We got pizza again," Danny said.

"That is awesome," Michael said.

Michael joined Danny in the kitchen and they both enjoyed the pizza together.

"Your mom spoils us rotten," Michael said.

"So does your mom," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "This pizza is so good."

"I know," Danny said. "Thanks for letting me stay over here with you."

"Sure thing," Michael said. "Our moms are the best of friends so you are welcome here anytime."

"I know," Danny said. "I think they even spoil each other rotten."

"I think so, too," Michael said.

Michael and Danny finished their pizza and went back to the living room to resume playing their video games. They kept playing video games until Lulu came home from her date.

"Hey, Mom, how was your date?" Michael asked.

"It went really well," Lulu said. "He kissed my hand."

"That is awesome," Danny said. "I am glad you had fun."

"I am glad you did, too," Michael said. "How late is it?"

"It's after ten," Lulu said.

"Do you want to call it a night?" Michael asked.

"I think we should," Danny said. "Let's get in our pajamas."

Michael went into his bedroom and Danny went into the bathroom and they both changed into their pajamas. They returned to the living room when they were done.

"So, are you going to figure out where you are going to crash at?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," Danny said.

"We have a guest bedroom that you can rest at," Lulu said.

"Really," Danny asked.

"Sure, come follow me," Lulu said. "Good night, Michael."

"Good night, Mom," Michael said.

Michael returned to his bedroom, turned off his light, hopped on his bed, lied down and placed the blanket over him. He didn't fall asleep, but he just lied there, thinking about his mom dating and how much time his mom would spend with her date. He started wondering if his mom will have enough time to spend with him in spite of her new date. The thought of his mom never spending time with him again made Michael lie on his stomach and cry on his pillow. Michael eventually cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Danny came into Michael's room to wake him up.

"Michael, wake up," Danny said. "Your mom is cooking us breakfast."

"What is she fixing?" Michael asked as he got up.

"She is fixing us some pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon," Danny said.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Michael said.

Michael joined Danny in the kitchen, where Lulu was still working on breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom," Michael said. "I hear you are fixing us breakfast."

"Yes, I am," Lulu said. "Did Danny tell you I was fixing your favorite?"

"He did," Michael said. "That's what got me over here."

"Listen, Michael, I am not going to be able to make it to your game," Lulu said.

"Why not, Mom," Michael asked. "You never miss my games."

"I know, but my date invited me to a picnic lunch," Lulu said.

"That does sound fun," Michael said. "Maybe Danny and Vanessa should do that one day."

"You know something?" Danny asked. "That actually sounds like something I am willing to do with Vanessa."

"I'm sorry, Michael," Lulu said.

"It is okay, Mom," Michael said.

"You don't have to fake it 'til you make it," Danny whispered in Michael's ear.

"I know, but I don't want Mom to think I am not okay with her dating," Michael whispered back.

"She is going to find out sooner or later," Danny whispered back.

Michael turned back to his mom and said, "Are you at least going to take me over there?"

"Yes, I will drop you both off, so go ahead and get your uniforms on when you're done eating breakfast," Lulu said.

"We will and thanks for letting us stay at your place," Danny said.

"You are welcome here anytime," Lulu said and then she turned to Michael, who gave off a sad look again. "Michael, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Mom," Michael said. "Have fun on your picnic."

"I will," Lulu said.

"You can tell her anytime now," Danny whispered in Michael's ear.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Lulu asked.

"Everything's fine, Mom," Michael said. "I am just waiting for breakfast."

"Well, it's ready now," Lulu said.

Michael and Danny ate their breakfast and then changed into their uniforms to go to the park.

At the game, Michael tried to fight the urge to be sad and upset. He went up to bat at the first inning to cheering fans, and teammates. However, he thought about the fact that his mom wasn't there and he fought tears. He wiped his tears and took his batting stance. He ended up striking out for the first time in several games. When he went out to bat in the third and sixth innings, he ended up striking out both times as well. When he returned to the dugout after his sixth inning strike out ended the inning for the Angles, Coach Terry stopped Michael to talk to him.

"Hey, Michael, is everything okay?" Coach Terry asked.

"Everything is fine," Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Coach Terry asked. "You struck out three times in a row. You haven't done that before. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I am fine, okay?" Michael asked.

Danny, overhearing the conversation, said, "No, he is not okay."

"Danny, what is going on here?" Coach Terry said.

"Michael is not okay because his mom is boycotting the game to go on a picnic with her date," Danny said.

"I did notice she was not here today," Coach Terry said. "I was wondering where she was."

"He's upset because she is missing the game," Danny said.

"Michael, is this true?" Coach Terry asked.

"Yes, it's true," Michael said with a broken voice. Tears began to sneak down Michael's cheeks.

"Michael, you know your mom wants some freedom," Coach Terry said.

"I know, but this whole thing about her dating is not sitting well with me," Michael said.

"Why is it not sitting well with you?" Coach Terry asked.

"Well, because . . ." Michael said and then he paused to wipe his misty eyes.

"You can tell me, Michael," Coach Terry said.

"Well, I just feel kind of left out," Michael said.

"Why? Your mom thinks the universe of you," Coach Terry said.

"Well, I am afraid she is not going to have time left for me," Michael said.

"Your mom will always have time for you," Coach Terry said. "She just needs some 'me time.' "

"I know," Michael said. "I just love her so much . . ."

"I know you do," Coach Terry said and then she hugged Michael. "But, I love you and Danny loves you, too, Michael."

"I know, and I love you both, too," Michael said, hugging back.

"Now, go out there and finish the game strong," Coach Terry said.

Michael went up to bat in the eighth inning. At the very first pitch, he hit a line drive into the outfield for a double. He eventually was able to get to home. The Angles lost 9 to 2, but Michael and Danny scored runs for the team. However, Michael was still sad that his mom missed out on all the fun so much so that as soon as the game was over, he ran off. The team didn't notice it until they huddled at a place in the field where Coach Terry and The Cannon were giving some after game pep talks. While they were talking, Coach Terry said, "Where's Michael?"

"He must have run off," Danny said.

"Would you mind going to get him?" Coach Terry asked.

"Sure, I'll call you when I find him," Danny said.

"You do that," Coach Terry said, and then she added to herself, "He must really be a family guy."

Michael went down the street, trying to find the park that his mom was having her picnic in when Danny caught up with Michael.

"Michael, what is going on?" Danny asked.

"I am trying to find my mom," Michael said.

"Look, I know you are upset that she didn't come, but she will make time for you," Danny said. "Plus, when she pulls out onto the field to pick you up, she is probably going to wonder where you are."

Michael didn't respond, but hung his head down in sadness.

"Michael, it was just one game that she missed," Danny said.

"Yeah, for now," Michael said. "The next thing you know, she is not going to attend any games, or practices, or events that I am a part of, and then before you know it, I will be home more than she is."

"Or she will find a way to balance between spending time with her date and spending time with you," Danny said. "Michael, you sound like that woman from The Twilight Zone when that man was hesitant to sell his mother's house."

"Danny, she's never missed a game before," Michael said.

"I know, Michael," Danny said. "But, she wants to have fun like we do. Why are you looking at the worst case scenario? Do you really think because she's dating, she won't spend any time with you whatsoever? You're her kid. She thinks the universe of you. She will carve out some time with you. In fact, I can imagine that she is finding a way to make this up to you. Plus, if this bothers you so much, why won't you talk to her about it?"

"I've thought about that," Michael said. "I don't know how I am going to tell her what I've been telling you and your mom."

"Listen, Michael, sooner or later, you're going to have to," Danny said.

"But, how," Michael asked. "This is such a big deal."

"I know it is," Danny said. "But, if she doesn't know how you feel, she is going to assume that you are going to be okay with what she has been up to lately."

"But, it's so hard," Michael said.

"I know it is," Danny said. "But, it must be done. I tell you what, what if my mom and I offer you moral support?"

"That will mean a lot to me," Michael said. "Thanks, Danny."

"Of course," Danny said. "Now, let's get you back to the field before your mom wonders where you are at."

Danny and Michael walked arm-to-arm back to the field where Coach Terry was helping the players clean the field.

"Hey, you found Michael," Coach Terry said.

"He's still upset about his mom," Danny said. "I suggest that he tells his mom how he feels about her dating."

"Good suggestion, Danny," Coach Terry said. "You're getting to be a compassionate, understanding person just like me."

"Thanks, Mom," Danny said.

"Lulu is on her way, Michael," Coach Terry said.

"I'm sorry I ran away," Michael said. "I am just so upset about . . ."

"I know," Coach Terry said. "Listen, I am sure you will feel better once you and your mom have an open and honest talk." 

"Yeah, we'll go with you to your place," Danny said. "Just tell her what you told us."

"Okay, I will do that," Michael said.

The three waited for Lulu to come pick Michael up. Michael went in the car with Lulu, who took him to Lulu's house. Danny and Coach Terry followed Michael and Lulu in the process of going to Lulu's house. They all got out and went in the living room. Coach Terry and Danny sat on chairs while Michael and Lulu sat on the couch.

"So, you never told me how the game went," Lulu said.

"We're getting closer to winning," Michael said. "We only lost 8 to 2."

"I am sorry I missed it," Lulu said. "I am glad you played a good game, though."

"Did you have any idea how upset Michael was that you weren't there?" Danny asked.

"He was okay with it," Lulu said.

"No, he wasn't," Danny said.

"Yes, he was," Lulu said. "He told me to have fun at our picnic."

"No, he wasn't," Danny said.

"Yes, he was," Lulu said.

"No, I wasn't," Michael said. "I was very upset that you didn't make it to the game."

"Michael, I thought you were okay with it," Lulu said.

"He pretended to be okay with it because you seemed so happy with your date," Danny said.

"He's telling the truth," Michael said.

"What's going on, Michael?" Lulu asked. "Are you not happy that I am dating?"

Michael sighed, and said, "No, I am not."

"Why not," Lulu said.

Michael sighed again, hesitant to say anything to his mom.

"Go ahead," Danny said. "Tell her."

Michael sighed again, and said, "Well, when I heard you were dating, that didn't sit well with me. A lot of negative thoughts filled my head."

"Like what?" Lulu asked.

"Like you're so caught up with your date that you will never spend time with me again," Michael said. "That thought alone made me feel left out."

"Go on, Michael," Danny said.

"And then more negative thoughts flooded my head when you missed the game today," Michael said. "Like you're going to spend all of your time with your date and never with me, and that you're going to miss everything I am a part of and never be a part of my life again."

"Did you really felt that way?" Lulu asked.

"Yes, he did," Danny said. "No matter what we could say to cheer him up, those thoughts continued to fill his head to the point where he got upset again."

"Again, he is telling the truth," Michael said.

"Michael, why didn't you tell me?" Lulu asked.

"I didn't know how," Michael said. "And I want you to be happy."

"Michael, I care about you if you're not happy," Lulu said. "There's no need to fake it 'til you make it."

"That's what I said," Danny said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Michael said.

"It is okay, Michael," Lulu said. "I am glad you finally told me how you feel."

"I just . . ." Michael said, and then he paused, as he fought tears again. And then with a broken voice, he said, "I just was afraid to lose you, Mom." Then, Michael started crying.

"Michael, you'll always have me," Lulu said. "I will always love you and care about you."

"But, you have a date and you will spend a lot of time with him," Michael said. "The next thing you know, you'll be missing my games, practices, events and everything I am a part of. Before you know it, I will be home more than you will because you will spend a lot of your time outside of the house with your date. The next thing you know, we'll never see each other again."

Michael's crying turned into sobbing and he laid his head on his mom lap. Lulu lovingly rubbed her hand up and down Michael's back.

"Michael . . . Michael . . ." Lulu said.

"That's how he was with me," Danny said. "He ran away upset after the game, and when I found him, that's what he told me. I told him that maybe you will balance between spending time with him and spending time with her date."

"Exactly," Lulu said. "He has nothing to worry about."

"I told him that, too," Danny said.

"Wow, you're becoming compassionate and understanding like your mom," Lulu said.

Danny and Coach Terry smiled at each other and gave each other a thumb's up.

"Listen, Michael," Lulu said. "No matter how much time I spend with my date, I will always make time for you. For starters, when I come home, I come home to you. Plus, I talk about you a lot to my date."

"Really," Michael said through sobs.

"Of course," Lulu said. "I told him how awesome an athlete you are and how full of joy you are."

"See, you were on your mom's mind," Danny said.

"I am sure your mom's date even wants to meet you," Coach Terry said.

"He does," Lulu said.

"He does?" Michael asked through sobs.

"Yes, Michael," Lulu said. "He even wants to go to your games with me."

"That's awesome," Michael said through sobs. "Thanks, Mom. I am glad you still care about me."

"I will always care about you," Lulu said.

Michael sat up and gave his mom a hug. Lulu hugged Michael back. In fact, when she got up, she carried Michael in her arms. Michael sobbed on his mom's shoulder while he was being carried.

"I love you so much, Mom," Michael said.

"I love you, too, Michael," Lulu said.

Lulu continued to carry-hug Michael for a little while. After sobbing on her mom's shoulder in the process of being carry-hugged, Michael said, "Maybe I should just relax."

"I think that's a good idea," Lulu said.

"Want to go to the pool for a little while?" Danny asked.

"I think that will be great," Michael said.

"Yeah, Lulu and I can chill on the benches and swill gin like we're Hawkeye and Trapper," Coach Terry said. "Sorry, my dad had me watch M*A*S*H a lot growing up."

"It just so happens that I am a M*A*S*H enthusiast," Lulu said. "I really enjoy the fiery attitude of 'Hot Lips' Houlihan."

"Is there any way we can watch some M*A*S*H while the boys swim," Coach Terry said.

"I got a portable TV," Lulu said. "We can totally do it."

"That would be awesome," Coach Terry said. "I'll go take Danny home so he can get his swimming suit and I will meet you at the pool."

"Okay, I will tend to Michael and set up the TV," Lulu said.

Coach Terry and Danny left for their houses to get ready to go to the pool. Lulu carried Michael to his bedroom, laid him down on his bed and started untying his baseball cleats.

"I hope you're not upset," Michael said, wiping his eyes.

"I'm not upset," Lulu said. "You just need to talk to me when something doesn't sit very well with you."

"I know. I am sorry I hid the truth from you," Michael said.

"All is forgiven, Michael," Lulu said while taking off Michael's baseball cleats.

"Mom, I thought about it, and if you want to go on your date, that's fine," Michael said. "I know you can always carve out time for me."

"I appreciate that very much," Lulu said. "Now, go get into your swimming suit. Coach Terry and Danny are going to meet us there. I'm going to get the TV set up so that Coach Terry and I can watch some M*A*S*H."

"Okay, Mom," Michael said. "Thanks for letting me go to the pool. I need to relax and clear my head about all of this."

"I understand," Lulu said. "This is a big deal and a big adjustment, so I don't blame you for feeling the way you feel about this. So, relax in the pool as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said.

Lulu left to gather the portable TV materials while Michael changed into his swimming suit. Michael was still in his room when Lulu came in to check on Michael.

"Michael, are you ready to go to the pool?" Lulu asked.

"I am ready," Michael said. "I was waiting for you to get your TV ready so you and Coach Terry can connect with your inner children."

"Well, I am ready to do just that," Lulu said.

Lulu and Michael went to the neighborhood pool, where Danny was already swimming and Coach Terry was already sitting in one of the benches, had another bench ready for Lulu and a table where Lulu can sit her portable TV on. When they got there, Lulu began setting up the TV while Michael went in the pool and swim.

"Hey, Danny," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said. "Are you okay now?"

"I think I will be once I swim and relax in the pool," Michael said.

"I think you will be, too," Danny said.

Danny and Michael swam in the pool while their moms watched M*A*S*H on Lulu's portable TV. Coach Terry and Lulu laughed, sometimes even hysterically at some of the episodes they decided to watch. The kids swam for about an hour and then they took a break on the steps.

"Look how happy Mom is," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "Our moms are having a good time."

"I know," Michael said. "And so are we. Thanks for treating me to an evening in the pool."

"You're welcome," Danny said.

"She is just so happy," Michael said.

"I know," Danny said. "And if she's happy, then aren't you happy?"

"I am, now that I know that she will still have time for me," Michael said.

"She will always have time for you," Danny said.

"I know that now," Michael said.

"I found a really cool area in the pool where we can sit," Danny said.

"Is it that kitty pool area over there?" Michael said. "It's really cool how it runs into the rest of the pool."

"Let's go over there," Danny said.

Danny and Michael swam to the kitty pool area and sat there. Michael rested his head on the hard surface that surrounds the pool.

"If you want to lie down, I can see if I can make your towel into a pillow for you," Danny said.

"That will be great," Michael said.

Danny got out of the pool. He got Michael's towel and folded it where it could act as a pillow. He went to where Michael was and placed the towel under Michael's head.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said as Danny went back in the kitty pool area and sat down.

"You're welcome," Danny said.

"I just feel so much better and so much relaxed now that I know that I got worked up over nothing," Michael said.

"I am glad you do," Danny said. "It's not like you to have your spirits dashed like that. You're the most joyful person anybody could ever have."

"I am glad you care about me," Michael said.

"We all do," Danny said. "If you want to relax some more, you can. I am going to swim for a little while longer."

Michael continued to lie down while Danny resumed swimming and Coach Terry and Lulu continued to watch M*A*S*H together. After swimming for about thirty minutes, Danny went back to the kitty pool area to check on Michael, who had dozed off right where he was. Danny then went to his mom and Michael's mom.

"Hey, Danny," Coach Terry said.

"Having fun over here?" Danny asked.

"I sure am," Coach Terry said.

"What is going on?" Lulu asked.

"Michael fell asleep," Danny said. "Do you think he should go home and rest or what?"

"Well, he had a long day," Lulu said. "I'll take him home."

"I will keep the party going until you get back," Coach Terry said.

"You do that because when I get back, we will make like Hawkeye and Trapper and swill gin," Lulu said.

"Okay, Lulu," Coach Terry said. "Can you get that episode where General MacArthur visited the 4077th?"

"I think I brought that with me if you don't mind setting that up," Lulu said as she went to get Michael. "That episode is awesome."

"Yeah," Coach Terry said. "This place is in shambles, so we need to as quickly as possible . . . uh, uh . . ."

And Coach Terry and Lulu both said, "De-shamblize." They both shared a laugh.

Lulu went to Michael and picked him up. Danny got Michael's towel.

"You might need this," Danny said.

"Just put it on Michael," Lulu said. "I can take care of it when I take him home."

Danny placed the towel on Michael and Lulu started taking Michael home. Lulu carried Michael to their house, and then Lulu took Michael to his bedroom. She sat down on Michael's bed, pulled back the blankets, and laid Michael down on his bed. She placed the towel over Michael and placed the blankets over that towel.

"Sweet dreams, Michael," Lulu said.

Lulu got up and left Michael alone to snooze in his bedroom . . .

The next morning, Lulu came in to wake Michael up.

"Michael, wake up," Lulu said.

Michael woke up and followed his mom to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom, what are you fixing for breakfast?" Michael asked.

"Bacon, eggs and sausage," Lulu said.

"Are you going to see your date today?" Michael asked.

"Actually, I am planning for both of us to see him," Lulu said. "We're going to watch your team practice and then we're having a picnic dinner together."

"That sounds very nice," Michael said.

"So, when you're done, go ahead and get your baseball uniform on," Lulu said.

"I will, Mom," Michael said. "Is he going to meet us over there?"

"Yes, he is," Lulu said. "He's really excited to see you."

"I am glad to hear that," Michael said.

"You will love him," Lulu said. "He really spoiled me rotten yesterday."

"He did?" Michael asked.

"He really did," Lulu said. "I think he is a keeper."

"That sounds awesome," Michael said. "I hope you two have fun while I practice with the team."

"Oh, we will," Lulu said.

Lulu and Michael ate breakfast and then Michael went to his bedroom to change into his baseball uniform. Once he was done, he rejoined his mom in the kitchen.

"I am ready to go," Michael said. "I am really excited about meeting your date."

"I am glad you are," Lulu said. "I tell you what, ever since you told me how you felt yesterday, you seem to be in really good spirits."

"I guess you, Coach Terry and Danny have restored my confidence," Michael said. "Plus, I know who will take care of me when you're not always able to. I guess that is why you and Coach Terry are such good friends."

"Yeah, she spoils you and your fellow teammates rotten," Lulu said.

"I know," Michael said. "I guess that's why we're playing so well now a days. Well, let's go."

Michael and Lulu drove off to the baseball field. Sure enough, Coach Terry, The Cannon and half the players were already there, ready to practice.

"My date said he will be here in a few minutes," Lulu said. "Go ahead out there and have some fun."

"Will do," Michael said.

Michael went out into the field and saw Coach Terry.

"Did you rest well last night?" Coach Terry asked.

"I did," Michael said. "How long were you all out?"

"We watched M*A*S*H until we dozed off on Corporal Klinger singing, 'Top Hat,' " Coach Terry said. "Danny spent the night at the pool."

"Thanks for comforting me last night," Michael said. "Thanks to me finally opening up about this, Lulu and her date is coming today. Also, he is going to meet me, and we are going to have a picnic dinner together."

"That sounds awesome," Coach Terry said. "See, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know," Michael said. "Thanks, Coach Terry."

"Sure thing," Coach Terry said. "I guess you're in good spirits now that you finally opened up about yesterday."

"I am," Michael said. "Now that I know that you and Danny will take good care of me when Mom can't always do so. Plus, Mom said he's a keeper. He spoiled her rotten yesterday."

"He is a keeper," Coach Terry said. "Your mom spoils you rotten."

"So, let the spoiling continue," Michael said.

"Yes, may the spoiling live on," Coach Terry said. "Now, let's have the best practice ever."

When practice began, the team started with the usual warm-ups. After that, the team spent some time fielding ground balls and bunts. When they were done fielding, they practiced their batting at the batting cage. When they took their first break, Michael got some water and took his water with him to the lawn chairs where his mom and her date were.

"So, is this him?" Michael asked.

"This is him," Lulu said. "Michael's here to talk to you."

"Hey, Michael, Lulu's told me all about you," Lulu's date said.

"Hey, there," Michael said, sipping on his water. "The weather is real nice."

"I know," Lulu's date said. "I'm sorry we missed your game yesterday, Michael."

"It's okay," Michael said. "I know Mom will always carve out time for me, and Coach Terry and Danny take good care of me when Mom is not always able to."

"You're surrounded by good people," Lulu's date said.

"Yes, I am blessed with this wonderful team and these wonderful people," Michael said. "Are you looking forward to our picnic dinner?"

"Absolutely," Lulu's date said. "She has something special for you, Michael."

"That's real sweet," Michael said. "I can't wait."

Michael returned to the baseball field in full excitement. The team gathered together to practice their hitting and fielding. Michael stepped up to bat and he batted very well. He hit the first two pitches down left field, added another hit down right field and launched one just within twelve feet of the centerfield fence.

"Wow, Michael, that's impressive," Coach Terry said.

"Thanks, Coach," Michael said and then returned to the dugout where Danny was.

"Michael, you're playing well today," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "I guess now that my confidence is restored, I am playing better than ever."

"I know, Michael," Danny said. "I am proud of you for finally opening up to your mom about how you feel."

"And I am glad I have someone who will take care of me when my mom is not always able to," Michael said.

Danny and Michael shared a hug.

"By the way, I heard you spent the night at the pool," Michael said.

"Yeah, I feel asleep at the kitty pool area like you did," Danny said. "But, Mom and Lulu were wiped out as well, so it was no big deal."

"They have lots of fun together, don't they?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, they got through six seasons of M*A*S*H in one night," Danny said. "How do they do that?"

"I don't know," Michael said. "Mom brought her date with her."

"I know," Danny said. "I saw him massage your mom's shoulders."

"She did seem relaxed when I went to talk to her and her date," Michael said.

"I hear you're going to have a picnic dinner," Danny said.

"We are," Michael said.

"I told you your mom would find some way to make it up to you for missing yesterday's game," Danny said.

"I know," Michael said. "I guess I had nothing to worry about."

"No, you didn't," Danny said. "In fact, if you want me to, I will wait for you to come back from your picnic dinner in the pool."

"Yeah, while we swim, Mom can get her date hooked on M*A*S*H," Michael said.

"I am sure he will enjoy that," Danny said. "Well, you have fun."

"Will do," Michael said. "You have a good day."

"You do the same," Danny said, and then he left the dugout with a smile.

After Michael was through with baseball practice, he met up with his mom and her date, and they went to the park to have their picnic dinner.

"Michael, guess what I have ready for you," Lulu said.

"What did you get for me, Mom?" Michael asked.

"I got you some spaghetti and meatballs," Lulu said.

"I haven't had that in a long time," Michael said. "Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome," Lulu said.

"Hey, Michael," Lulu's date said. "You seemed to play very well today."

"Thanks," Michael said as he started eating his spaghetti and meatballs. "My team is awesome."

"I know you all are," Lulu's date said. "They seem to have a lot of faith in each other."

"Michael, are you ready for one of us to take your cleats off?" Lulu asked. "I brought your other shoes just in case."

"Yeah, my feet kind of hurt," Michael said. "All that running has made them tired."

"I'll get them off for you," Lulu's date said.

Lulu's date began untying Michael's cleats.

"Thank you very much," Lulu said. "You seem very helpful . . . and sweet."

Lulu's date smiled as he finished untying and taking off Michael's cleats.

"Thank you so much," Michael said. Michael sighed and lied back on the picnic towel.

"You're welcome," Lulu's date said.

"You know, he gives really good massages," Lulu said.

"Yeah, Danny told me that he gave you a shoulder massage," Michael said.

"Would you like for him to give you one?" Lulu asked.

"Sure, if he'd be willing to give me one," Michael said.

"Sure, I can make your feet feel better with a massage," Lulu's date said.

"Okay, cool," Michael said. "You may want to take my baseball socks off first. They're getting kind of itchy."

"Sure thing," Lulu's date said. He took off Michael's baseball socks and stuck them in Michael's baseball cleats. Lulu's date then proceeded to massage Michael's feet.

"Sweet, sweet relief," Michael said. "I guess the other shoes are going to have to wait, Mom."

"I guess so, too, but let me know when you're ready to put them on," Lulu said. "I also got some white socks for you to put on as well."

"Oh, good, I don't have to put my baseball socks back on," Michael said. "Thanks for coming to practice and introducing me to your date, Mom. He's really nice and helpful."

"He really is," Lulu said.

"You're right," Michael said. "He is a keeper."

"I am glad you think so," Lulu said. "Maybe I will bring him over to watch you more often, then."

"Please do that," Michael said. "We do have another game in two days, so maybe he can come over to that."

"We can work that out, too," Lulu said. "He has a foam finger he's been dying to bring, and a megaphone."

"Well, he can do that, then," Michael said. "Wow, between baseball practice and this very soothing massage, I am really tired."

"I brought you a pillow," Lulu said and then she got the pillow for Michael, who got the pillow, placed it on the picnic towel and rested his head on it.

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said.

"You're welcome," Lulu said.

Michael smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Lulu got a blanket and gave it to her date to place over Michael. Once Michael was tucked in for a nap, Lulu and his date resumed their picnic dinner.

Two hours later, Coach Terry woke up Michael.

"Hey, Michael, Danny, your mom and her date are already at the neighborhood pool," Coach Terry said. "Want to continue resting over there?"

"Sure, where is my swimming suit?" Michael asked.

"It's already at the pool," Coach Terry said. "There's a room near the pool where you can change."

"That will work," Michael said.

Michael got up, gathered his things, and followed Coach Terry to her car. Once Michael got his things in the car, he got in the car. Coach Terry then drove Michael to the neighborhood pool. Michael went outside, retrieved his things and then went to the pool, where Danny was swimming and Lulu and her date were watching M*A*S*H episodes and laughing.

"Carry me back to Old Virginia," Lulu said. "That Hawkeye is hilarious."

"I know," Lulu's date said. "How about Frank calling him Captain 'Fraidy Pants"

"I know," Lulu said and they both shared a laugh.

"Hey, there," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael, your suit's in the room where you can go in to change," Lulu said.

"Thanks, Mom," Michael said.

"You're welcome," Lulu said.

Michael went in the changing room. Sure enough, his swimming suit was hanging over a chair. Michael laid his things on the chair, changed into his swimming suit and then went back outside where Coach Terry had joined Lulu and her date in watching M*A*S*H. Danny was still in the pool swimming.

"Okay, I am ready," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael," Danny said. "The kitty pool area is all yours. Do you still have your pillow?"

"It's back at the changing room," Michael said.

"If you're going to crash here, you're probably going to need it," Danny said.

"Oh, right," Michael said. "Silly me . . . I allowed my fatigue to get the best of me."

Michael retrieved the pillow from the changing room and went to the kitty pool area to rest. After about an hour of swimming, Danny sat near Michael, who continued to rest.

"Hey, Michael, I just wanted to check on you," Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny," Michael said. "So, I guess all is well in our worlds again."

"Yes, it is," Danny said. "So, I guess you learned your lesson."

"I did, Danny," Michael said. "Never again will I hide the truth."

"Good for you, Michael," Danny said.

"I shouldn't have worried myself depressed," Michael said. "My mom still cares about me to the point where I am now friends with her date."

"Now, that is most definitely a start," Danny said. "He massaged you, didn't he?"

"He massaged my feet, and I felt like I was in heaven," Michael said. "Best two hour nap I ever took."

"So, your mom and her date spoiled you rotten," Danny said.

"They sure did," Michael said. "Thanks for being there for me these last few days. I guess I'll be okay now."

"My mom and I are always here for you," Danny said. "When you need us, just let us know."

"I will, Danny," Michael said. "And you do the same if you ever need me."

"Michael . . . Michael," Lulu said.

"Yes, Mom," Michael said.

"My date and I are going to catch a late night movie," Lulu said.

"Oh, well, you both have fun," Michael said.

"We will," Lulu said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to spend the night with Danny."

"That will be great," Michael said. "He takes really good care of me."

"I hear he does," Lulu said. "I think he has proven himself trustworthy."

"I think he has, too," Michael said. "Between him comforting me from nightmares, helping me open up about my feelings and making my time with him treasure-worthy and valuable, I think we can really trust Danny and his mom."

"Alright, well you two have fun," Lulu said.

Lulu left with her date while Coach Terry stayed put with the kids.

"Ready to have some more fun," Michael asked.

"I sure am," Danny said. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Now that everybody's happy and my good spirits have been restored, of course," Michael said.

Michael and Danny went out of the kitty pool area and started swimming in the pool, marking the beginning of what would be another exciting night together.


End file.
